inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hilary Flail
Midfielder |team = Sazanaara Eleven Faram Dite Galaxy Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 020 (Galaxy) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |seiyuu = Kobayashi Yuu}} Hilary Flail (ヒラリ・フレイル) is a character that appears in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. She is a member of the Shitennou and a midfielder for Sazanaara Eleven and Faram Dite. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"One of the members of Shitennou from Faram Obius. It is said that she has the ability to control water at will."'' Appearance Hilary has pale skin, pointy ears and is of standard height. She has celeste eyes and she wears baby blue eyeshadow and lipstick. She also wears a white/black eyepatch on her left eye. She has long powder blue hair swayed to the right that is tinted amethyst, with two shorter strands which are also tinted amethyst. Her side bangs are tinted amethyst and she has a lock of hair sticking out from the top of her head. Plot (Galaxy) She first appeared at the end of episode 20 along with her fellow members of Shitennou. She made an official debut in episode 25, stepping into the clubroom of Sazanaara Eleven and requested Powai Pichori, the team captain to share news about Matatagi's "azur" with her. When Powai, said that Hilary wanted to say highfalutin words again, Hilary flipped her long hair around her and drained her life force. Telling the team about her hair's ability, she once again requested to hear about Matatagi's "azur". On the match against Earth Eleven in episode 26, she was put on the bench because Sazanaara Eleven refused her offer of helping them. Though, after the first-half ended with a tie (1-1), she used her hair and drained one of her teammates, Sarama's life force so she can play in the second half. She was put as midfielder of Sazanaara Eleven in the second-half of the game in episode 27. She ordered her teammates to read her "azur" in order to pass the ball. Although most of them didn't like to but they still cooperated with her. Like the others, she was shocked when Minaho suddenly made a shoot to his team's goal which gave Sazanaara the second point. She also used Jack Knife to pass through Kusaka twice. Later, she got the ball stolen from Minaho's Soul, Fukurou. After the match ended with Earth Eleven's winning, she left the field angrily and disapeared. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Hilary, you first need to beat Ixal Fleet. Also, you'll need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': 2 Gold (金2) *'Item': Azur's World Encyclopedia (世界のアズル大百科, Randomly dropped by Aqua Hermit at Roglos Gordon's Taisen Route) *'Item': Lalaya's Handmade Medal (ララヤ様の手作り勲章, Randomly dropped by Star Sisters at Roglos Gordon's Taisen Route) *'Photo': Dirty Graffiti (汚いラクガキの写真, Taken at an alley in Faram Obius) *'Topic': Expert Technology (名人技の話題, Obtained at the north of Sandorius's desert). After this, she can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy '''At Lvl. 99' *'GP': 144 *'TP': 187 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribble': 173 (203) *'Block': 113 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 135 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 109 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'OF Jack Knife' *'SK Dribble Plus 30' *'SH God Wind' *'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Phoenikias' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Galaxy Rivals' *'Brilliant Enemy' Gallery Hilary Flail in the official site.png|Hilary's official artwork. Hilary's hair electrocuting Powai EP 25.png|Hilary's hair draining Powai's life force. IG-16-005.PNG|Hilary in the TCG. IG-16-056.PNG|Hilary Flail in the TCG. Hilary_Flail_Concept_Art_Preorder_DVD.png|Hilary's concept art from the Galaxy pre-order DVD. Trivia *In the game, she doesn't seem to have ability to control her hair, or at least she doesn't use it. **In the game, she used Jack Knife to hurt Powai to allow her to play in her team. **Later in the match, she used her dark, sharp-shaped azur to hurt Sarama mentally and took her place. *During the match against Earth Eleven in the game, Matatagi called her "granny" and joked about her age, saying how she'll get wrinkles if she keeps straining herself. His statement made her enraged, resulting in her unleashling her Soul, Phoenikias. **However, she didn't do this in the anime version. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Aliens Category:Shitennou Category:Faram Obius Category:Midfielders Category:Faram Dite Category:Galaxy Eleven Category:Soul User